Give Your Heart A Break
by eryka0211
Summary: Natsu is dating Lisanna and Lucy feel that her heat was broken, until her prince shows up, but now she comes into conflict. With who she will stay?
1. The Prince

**Hello people! I'm translating this story and posting here. Sorry for any grammar error. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

The rain was falling melancholy on the asphalt while Lucy walked. Maybe was not the rain, but her. Why was she so sad? Natsu was just her friend, she should be happy for his relationship with Lisanna.

She stopped in front of the door of her house, took the keys, put on the lock and opened the door. She entered the house, took her shoes off and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Quickly took her clothes off and entered the bath.

As she relaxed in the hot water, her thoughts about the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna invaded her mind again. She doesn't understand these feelings of sadness and loneliness. She needed someone to hug, kiss and love.

She came out of the tub and wrapped in towel while was going to her bedroom. She was startled to see Loki sit on the bed. Her prince that always saves her was there again and seems preoccupied.

"What you want Loke?" She asked while stares at the ground with a sad expression. Loke got up from the bed, walked over to Lucy and hugged her.

"I came to comfort you. I know that you're suffering and I don't like to see you like that." He said while lifting up her face and kissing her until Lucy stop him and says:

"What are you doing? This is wrong!"

"Don't worry. I know that you like him, but let me comfort you tonight, without any commitment." Lucy stares at him for a while until she finally gave up and kissed him passionately. Loke led her to the bed where they share an intense and passionate love night.

In the next morning, Lucy woke up with the sunshine on her face.

"Did you sleep well?" The redhead asked with a smile upon his face. The blonde who was with her head on Loke's naked chest, slowly got up while answered:

"Yes. And you?"

"I can't sleep badly when I'm at your side."

"Loke…"

"It's ok. I understand that you like Natsu, and like I said before, I'm here just to comfort you. I didn't come here with hope that you would want something more."

"I'm sorry." After Lucy finished talking, Loke hugged her and gave a light kiss on the forehead.

"I think it's better to go back to celestial spirit world, I mean, if you agree of course."

"It's ok for you to go. I'm going to be fine."

"Great. If you need me, don't hesitate in calling me." Loke said while finishing put his clothes on, and then he disappears."

Lucy got up from bed, putted her clothed on and went to the kitchen to do breakfast. She decides to do something simple like waffles. When she finished eating, she went back to her bedroom to write her romance. Maybe she passed the guild later to get a job. She doesn't want to go there now and see Natsu.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but the next will be longer, so reviews?**


	2. The Secret

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter, hope you like ^_^ Again, sorry for any grammar errors.**

* * *

Lucy entered the guild with a sad expression, she doesn't want to be there but she needed get a job so she could pay the rent. She looked around and saw that the guild was having a party, like always. Cana was in the bar drinking sake, Elfman was screaming something about being a man and Gray was naked like always. But wait a minute, someone was missing. _Natsu! _Just to think about him, make her heart break again.

She decides to ignore the fact that he wasn't there and went to request board. She passed her index finger on the papers hoping that she would get a good job. She chosen one easy, it was just capture some robbers. She took the paper from the board and while look better at, she smiles, her fist smile of the day. It's on! She's going to forget Natsu and move on with her life!

Suddenly she felt something involve her shoulders; she looked at her side and saw Natsu smiling. _Dammit! This can't be happening! _Lucy thought when she saw him. Yes, she said that would forget him, but it's kind of hard when he smiles like that.

"Lucy! It's been awhile! You're going to work?" Natsu said while look at the paper in her hand.

"Y-yes. And where you were? I didn't saw you when I arrived." She asked trying not look at him.

"I just arrived from a job, this one was easy. But you're going alone to this job? It seems dangerous, you could get hurt."

"I'm a mage, getting hurt its normal."

"Hm, let's do like that, I'm going with you, this way I can protect you!"

What the hell is he doing?! She wants to forget him and now he wants to do this job with her?! All that Lucy wants to do is slap him in the face and run away, but she couldn't do that, not with him, she loves him too much to do that.

"Ok, if you think this way is better."

"Great! I already have everything packed, and you?"

"I also have, just have to go home to get the bags."

"Ok, then let's go!" Natsu took her by the wrist and run away to her house. It's impressive how fast he could run, Lucy almost couldn't follow him.

When they arrived at her house, they quickly pick up her bags and went to the train station. They waited for half an hour to the train arrive and then finally embarked. When the train left the station, Lucy realizes two things: Natsu still has car sick and Happy was strangely quiet, he hasn't spoken anything about fishes or something and this was really strange.

"Happy, something happened?"

"No, I'm just not feeling well; I think I ate too much fishes."

"I see."

The trip goes on without any other word. When they arrived at the city, Lucy have to drag Natsu out of the train, where he quickly recovery from his sickness. The three went to the town hall where they could have more information about the job.

In the way, Natsu grumbled something about never go to a train again, what Lucy knows it was a lie since they have to go back home. When they arrived at the door of the town hall, a sympathetic old man waits for them with a big smile on his lips.

"Welcome! You must be the Fairy Tail's mages that come to help us. We were informed that you would come."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy and they are Natsu and Happy."

Lucy looked at the man in front of her carefully. It was easy to say that he has some age, around eighty years old, small eyes, beard white and big, he was bald and was holding something like a staff, he was tall like Elfman.

"My name is Fujimoto, I'm the mayor of this town. Thank you for coming help us, the assaults has been increased these last days."

"Don't worry, we will catch them" Natsu said while smile.

"Thank you. Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's already night, you must be tired. Here, this is the key to the hotel room where you're staying." He said while handing a key to Lucy.

"Thank you. So, tomorrow we will come here. Bye."

"Bye"

The three walked to the hotel, talked with the receptionist who gave them directions to the room and went there. When they opened the door, they saw two beds, Lucy puts her bags in the bed next to the window, sit in there and watched Natsu lying down. She shook her head; this mission will not be easy.

Natsu suddenly get up from bed and said: "I'll go downstairs see if they have something for we eat." Then he left the room.

Happy lay in the bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking about something. That intrigued Lucy, Happy was not like that, something definitely happened. She decides that would find out what was, then she get up and went to were Happy was. Sitting down, she asked: "Hey Happy, what's happening?"

"What you mean? Nothing is happening."

"Don't try to trick me, I'm not dumb. You aren't like that, usually you would spoke about fishes or that I'm creep. So, what happened? Someone had a fight with you or said something that you didn't like?"

Happy in this moment sat up, took a deep breath and said looking at the floor: "It's not with me, it's Natsu, he's sad and try to not demonstrate this."

"Sad? But, with what?"

Happy looked at Lucy and said:

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that will not tell to Natsu."

"Ok, I promise."

* * *

**Uhh mistery~~**

**So, did you like? Soon I'll be posting the third chapter, so see ya :)**


	3. The Revelation

**Heey people! Sorry that it took me too long to post. I wrote this chapter while sick so probably will have a lot of mistakes, soo I'm sorry for them ^^''**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy listened shocked at what Happy said. She couldn't believe that Natsu was suffering so much and he doesn't let anyone know, just so we wouldn't worry.

When Happy finish talking, she reflect about what she just heard, Natsu was not happy with Lisanna, she was different from when they were kids and now she just ignore him. Her friend was suffering and she will definitely do something to help him.

"But Happy, if Natsu is unhappy, why doesn't he broke up if her?"

"He still has hope that she will change, and I think that's kind of difficult of happen."

"I see."

Natsu opened the door smiling while talking something about food is coming in any moment. Lucy just looked at him with determination what make the boy expression change from happy to confuse. The blonde putted her hands on his shoulders and said:

"Natsu, if you have anything grieving you, come talk to me, understand?"

"Yes… but, are you okay?"

Lucy smiled and hugged him tight, letting Natsu with difficult of breathing.

"I'm great."

In that moment a noise was heard of someone knocking the door, Happy opened and one kitchen-maid entered the room bringing food, she excused herself and exited the room.

"FOOD!" Natsu and Happy screamed while attacking the food.

Lucy smiled when saw the two happy. She went to the wardrobe, took a towel and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and enter the bath letting her long blonde hair sink in the water.

She, start to think about what Happy told her. If Natsu was really unhappy with Lisanna, that was her chance! But still have the thing with Loke…

Lucy really like Loke, just not much like Natsu. Loke always helped her when she was sad and loved her. But, in the other hand, Natsu always cheer her up and give hopes to her. And now? What to do? The only way is act normally and sees what happen.

She leave the tube, took the towel and start to dry herself. She wrapped the towel in her hair and putted the clothes on, she brushed her hair and got out of the bathroom, she saw that Natsu and Happy was already in bed sleeping. She smiled and lay down in her bed, sleeping. Tomorrow will be a long day and she need to be relaxed.

.

She could hear someone calling her name, the voice approach more and more and was possible recognized her.

"Lucy!"

The blonde opened her eyes and sat on the bed, she looked to her right and saw Natsu and Happy staring at her, she looked for the clock and when she found, she despaired when saw that was already 9am. _Damn! It's so late! _

"It's better you get dressed or we gonna be late." Natsu said while he walked away from the bed, giving space for Lucy to get up. "Happy and I will wait for you outside, don't take too long."

"Hm, okay."

She get up and changed her clothes quickly, she took the keys and opened the door meeting with the two in the corridor. They went to a café where they ate some snacks, just enough to satiate their hungry and went to the town hall meet with Fujimoto.

She hasn't realized before, but the build was huge and has an amazing decoration, almost from renaissance, it was wonderful. They entered and were received by Fujimoto's secretary that immediately guided them to Fujimoto. The old man received them with the arms open and greeting them. They sit on the chairs in front of Fujimoto's desk.

"Well, about the mission, that's all we know about it." Fujimoto said while pointing to a paste filled with papers. "Check it, please, to capture the robbers maybe these information will be necessary."

"Thank you we will read. Now, all we have to do is capture them?"

"Yes, just this."

"Okay, then, if you excuse us, we will start to work."

"Sure, if you need anything, call me. I will do what is possible to help. Good luck."

"Thank you. See you!"

The three leave the room and stopped in front of the build for discuss a plan to capture the robbers. Lucy prefers that they have caution and wait for the robbers to do the first movement, but Natsu and Happy want to attack. Then the two obviously won by voting (unfair, but they won.)

Lucy looks at the sky and took a deep breath while seeing the beautiful blue that covered. Maybe coming to this mission with Natsu was not that bad.

* * *

**So, did you like? Let me know your opinion :)** **Till next chapter o/**


	4. The Beginning

She's trying to breath while hide herself behind a trees. The attack against the robbers went wrong, they were also mages. Natsu stayed behind, fighting with the boss while she ran away with the stole items.

Lucy risked look behind her and saw the robber looking for her. She panicked when he looked at her direction, she quickly turned her head e took a deep breath. It could be heard footsteps in her direction, Lucy was prepared to be capture, when she felt something pull her arm and cover her mouth.

She looked up and saw that Loke had saved her from the robber, which now looks confused at the tree. Loke had hid them in a bush and stared at the robber with an angry look. He turned to face Lucy and said: "Let's go!"

Lucy nodded and they got out of the bush in their tip toes. When the city was close, she asked: "But, what about Natsu? He stayed behind!"

Loke smiled and put a hand in shoulder. "If I was you, I wouldn't be worry about Natsu. He's strong, he won't lose."

"I think you're right…"

"Where you guys agreed to meet?"

"In the Town Hall."

"Alright, let's go there."

The red-haired stop suddenly in the middle of the when he realized that Lucy was hurt. He said it was better that they go to a hospital first, even if Lucy insisting that everything was alright. Not convicted, Loke took her in his arms, bridal style and went to the hospital.

In the hospital, he watched the nurse taking care of Lucy scratches; the lady took some Band-Aids and put on her knee. When the nurse say that everything was done, Loke helped Lucy get up from the bed e they went to the Town Hall to meet Natsu.

In the build's gates, they saw Natsu and Happy waiting with an impatient look. The Dragon Slayer turned his head and smiled to the two. "Lucy! Are you alright?" He said while running in their direction.

"Yes, thanks to Loke."

"Oh, Loke, what you're doing here?" Natsu asked not understanding very well the situation.

"I came to help Lucy. Since she is saved, I'll be going." He said goodbye to them and gave a kiss in Lucy's cheek. Suddenly a light appeared from his foot and he disappeared.

Lucy started to touch Natsu's arms looking for any bruise. "Natsu, how was there? Are you okay?"

"Oh right, don't worry. The guy was not that strong." The mage blushed because the blonde was touching him. "But anyways, let's go in? You still have the stole items, right?"

"Yes, they're on my backpack. Thanks God we got this job, I need money to pay the rent." She said sadly.

"Aye, I also need money to buy fish!" Happy said daydreaming.

The three entered in the build, passing through the hall and going upstairs, to the Major's office. They stopped in front of the office's door and knocked. It was heard someone say "come in" and thus they did. Entering the office, they greeted the Major and gave him the news.

Lucy handed him the stole items and Natsu gave the coordinates of where they had tied the robbers. Fujimoto gave them the money and thanked for the help. They bid farewell and leave the room, going to the hotel.

"Another job done! I can't wait to come back to the guild, this time Erza will have to fight me!" Natsu was burning now, literally.

"Don't you get tired of fighting her?" Lucy asked worried. "You always lost."

"Of course not, one day I'll win." Natsu looked at the side of the road, kind of embarrassed. "Lucy… you and Loke are really close, aren't you?"

"Yes, he's one of my Celestial Spirits."

"No, not this way. I mean, like boyfriend and girlfriend." Natsu asked with a serious expression in his face.

Lucy suddenly stopped walking, panicking and trying not to show that. What the hell is wrong with Natsu?! Why on earth is he asking her that? Maybe… no. It's not possible! Natsu was jealously?!

She eyed him and saw that he was blushing and looking at his side. She also realized that was annoyance and impatience in his eyes. The blonde didn't know what to say, her crush was jealously of her! But now he thinks that she dates Loke! She should make everything clear to him, well, _almost_ everything. Taking a deep breath, she said: "What are you talking about? I'm not dating Loke, he's just my friend, a good friend."

Natsu looked at her and smiled. "Oh, I see. Sorry for misunderstand." He said rubbing his nape.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

They arrived at the hotel, greeted the receptionist and went to their rooms. They took the bags and leaved. Walking to the station, they entered the train to Magnolia. Natsu was having nausea, like always; and Happy was sleeping at his side. Lucy watched that scene with a smile in her face.

O train stopped, indicating that they had arrived at city. Happy and Lucy took Natsu and carried him out of the train, putting him in bench. The two sat beside him waiting for his recover so they could go back to the guild.

When Natsu finally recovered, they took their bags and leave the station. Natsu and Happy went to the guild while Lucy went home. She had new ideas for her romance and wants to write them before she forgot. She said goodbye to Natsu and Happy and went to her apartment.

When she was coming in, she saw the landlady and paid the rent. Entering the house, she tossed the keys in a small table and went to her desk, pulling the chair and siting on. Taking a pencil she started to write her romance.

She loves to do that, it was the only way she could make her dreams come true. She writes in the paper everything she felt and would like to help in her life, it was like a diary. She never told about this to anyone because the person would know what she thinks and she didn't want that to happen. The only person who knows about her "diary" was Levy, who eventually found out after read a thousand times.

Finishing writing, she went to the living room and sat on the sofa, took the remote and turned on the TV, putting in a movie channel; it was passing a comedy that she loves.

It had passed one hour since she started watching the film, it was night already and rains outside. Lucy looked at the window and remembered that day, when she was really sad and Loke comforted her. She also remembered that Natsu was jealously of her and thought that she could even have a chance with him, but this was impossible, after all, he was dating Lisanna. She hugged her knees in a protect way and smiled sadly.

Her thoughts was interrupt when she heard someone knocking the door, getting up, she went to see who was. Lucy was speechless when she saw who was. Natsu was in front of her, drenched because of the rain, and trying to breath normally like he was running. Before she could ask something, he said: "I broke up with Lisanna!"


End file.
